Another Condition
by IrishFrenchy
Summary: That scene murdered me... I just wanted to know what the other thing she wanted was, until I learned it was that she wanted to fire the temp. That sparked me to write this, I guess. Another thing was added to her little list... Harvey takes Donna out for some drinks like she wants and things take a turn, not necessarily for the worst. This is the sequel to The Other Time. Darvey


"I can't believe you dragged me out here," Harvey said with a sigh. Donna rolled her eyes at him before saying, "You promised you'd come and that you wouldn't whine because it's a week night. This is an old joint, I come here all the time. So what if there is a Paul Newman movie fest on television? Now, be quiet." Harvey finished off his second scotch and flagged down the bartender for another. With a smirk, he turned to Donna. "Right, because the last time we got drunk turned out_ so_ well…" Donna blushed a deep red and looked away, suddenly finding the telly very interesting. He was right, not that she would ever admit it and to him, no less.

She couldn't help but think of that night, all those years ago. She could still recall the way he'd felt, the way he'd touched her, how his lips felt against hers. She shook her head as if to shake off her thoughts. She would _not_ let her thoughts go down that path, not tonight. It certainly didn't help that he was wearing an old gray v-neck and some good and faded jeans, almost the same thing as he had been wearing not fifteen years ago. She could remember it like it was yesterday. To this day, he still wore the same cologne.

She didn't realize Harvey had been watching her and when she looked over at him, he cleared his throat. She just raised her eyebrows at him, as if to ask, 'What?' He took a sip of his new drink and shrugged one of his broad shoulders. "Nothing. You looked lost in thought." She blushed again, and he certainly noticed. His brown eyes stuck to her like glue as a smile graced his lips. "I won't even ask," he said, his tone teasing.

"Umm," she began but no words came out. She just shut her mouth and took a long sip of her beer. Harvey just looked down at his drink, smiling as an old song came on. Donna almost face-palmed at the memories it brought back, but she managed to stop herself. "U2," Harvey commented and took a sip of his drink. Where The Streets Have No Name filtered through old and worn out speakers, and could be heard above the bar chatter.

"I'm glad you're coming back," he said after a while. She looked over at him, her drink in hand. "Are you?" He tilted his head a little as their eyes met. "Of course I am. I missed you a lot."

Some old sixties music started to play and Harvey could hear Solomon Burke's voice. "Cry To Me," Donna said, recalling the name of the song with a smile. The dance floor was packed, people dancing slow and rhythmically to a sexy beat. Donna seethed in the corner, dreading even the thought of getting past them to leave. She was almost done with her drink. "I know what you're thinking," Harvey began. "And no, don't even think about it. I won't let you leave that easy. Your 'third condition' was that I take you for some drinks and we have fun... I intend to do just that. Come on, let's dance." She had to do a double take. "Did you just ask me to..." He was already standing up, finishing off his drink at the same time. He looked more than a little tipsy. Not like she was much better, though.

He pulled her up off her stool, not even giving her the chance to decline. She just followed him to the dance floor with a winded look on her face. When he turned to her, her heart nearly gave out. "Easy, I'm not gonna bite," he said in a quiet voice. He pulled her to him and started dancing, a gentle way about it all. She gulped for air and started moving against him. She looked anywhere but up at him, even though she knew his eyes were on her.

Her hips moved against his and his strong hands found their way to her waist. The whole thing just seemed so sexual and it was killing her because somewhere in her heart, she knew he was thinking just the same. If she so much as met his eyes, he would see it. He would see how she really felt about him. He would see that Louis' words had been right on the spot. But to be honest, she didn't care anymore. He didn't exactly hide the way he felt for her, either. 'There's no going back,' she thought to herself. 'But, I guess this was bound to happen one of these days.'

She was suddenly overcome with bravery and she looked up at him. His eyes were dark and his expression pretty much solemn, save for the hint of a smile on his perfect lips. She swayed the beat, rocking her body against his. Someone behind her bumped her closer and she groaned in frustration. He just chuckled a little and bit his lip. Her hand touched his chest, just above is heart. Surprise washed over her to find his heart was thrumming away.

"Good to know I'm not the only one ready to faint," she whispered to him, her tone teasing. He just smiled and looked off, past her. The music continued on and they just fell into a nice rhythm, their bodies fitting perfectly together.

Something hit her then, maybe it was a news flash about her ideals, maybe it was a realization of how much she really just loved Harvey Specter, or it could even have been the booze going to her brain. She stretched out against him, her arms wrapping around his neck as a little sigh left her lips. He looked down at her with surprise but he didn't pull away. If anything, he held her closer. A little smile tugged at his lips and it warmed her heart.

The song began to fade out and it went off, and they stopped dancing. Their chests heaved a little and they just stood there, their eyes locked and no one moving. Another song began to play and Harvey recognized it right off the bat.

"Harvey," Donna whispered, her eyebrows drawing together. "What?" His voice was rough and deep. He cleared his throat a little and their eyes met, again.

They were both in each other's space but it didn't seem to bother them. "You should have fought for me…" As soon as the words left her lips, she wished she hadn't said them. Heartbreak was written as plain as day on his face. "I know," he said, nearly knocking her on her ass with his words. She stared up at him, wide-eyed. He didn't give her a change to speak, he continued on. "I know I should have, Donna. I've never regretted something more."

Someone behind them bumped Harvey into her. He stumbled a little and she caught him, her hands flying to his arms to break his fall. "Thanks," he said, his lips close to hers. He sighed and turned away, presumably to give the person who'd shoved him a nice piece of his mind. He didn't get the chance though, because Donna took his face in her hands and kissed him. A little, surprised sound left his lips and he kissed her back, his hands flying to touch her. Her eyes fluttered closed as he responded to her kiss. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and engulfed her in his embrace, his lips firm and so welcoming against hers.

Donna couldn't think of a better, sexier kiss that she'd ever had. Ironically, the only one that even came close to it was their first kiss, nearly a decade and a half ago. She poured all her love into that kiss. There was no turning back. It was now or never… Just the fact that he was kissing her back was enough for her. She wanted nothing more than for him to know how she felt about him. It was stupid to even have denied it earlier. He knew it was true, he knew she loved him. He'd even called her on it, in his own way. Why bother fighting these feelings?

He slid his tongue along her bottom lip and kissed her until he made her knees weak. She melted into his arms, as if she was putty and he was the mold. Her hands roamed his firm chest, his abs, and his waistline. When they finally pulled away, the room seemed to be spinning. They both fought to catch their breath and their eyes met. "Where did that come from?" he asked, squinting his eyes a little as his breath came hard and fast. "I don't know," Donna simply said, her eyes wide with bewilderment. She was still clinging to his shirt and he didn't seem to mind. "You certainly didn't need too much convincing, Harvey." The last bit was said in fun and they both got a little laugh out of it.

"I don't know if I've ever imagined a kiss with you would be _that good_," Harvey said with a laugh. Donna raised her eyebrows at him, letting his shirt go after she realized she was putting wrinkles in it. "Oh? And you've imagined us kissing before?" He chuckled a little and looked away, to some people who were watching them. He just gave them glares and they all looked off. "Harvey, answer me. I won't let that one slide so easily…"

He finally turned back to her, his cheeks flushed a little. "Only every time I see you…" His honesty caught her by surprise and she nearly gaped at him. "Come here," she finally said, getting him by his head and pulling him back down to her. When his lips met hers, sparks flew. He eased his tongue into her mouth and a little moan escaped her lips. "Jesus Christ," he breathed, pulling back. "We need to get out of his place. Now."

Donna just looked up at him, laughing gently. "Easy tiger, I haven't finished my drink yet." She turned around and looked back over at a beer that was sitting on the bar top. Never Trust A Woman from the Grateful Dead began to play and Harvey pulled her closer, beginning to dance again. This time was different, no one held back. He slowly rocked his body against hers from behind, his head coming to rest on her shoulder. "Thanks for deciding to come back," he said in her ear, his tone hushed. Something in her chest tightened when he said those words and she just smiled, her hands reaching down to touch his as they swayed together, ever the Dead Heads. He closed his eyes a little, mouthing the words to the song as they moved together, fitting perfectly together like they were two puzzle pieces that had been missing.

People around them moved through the cigarette smoke like cutting through butter. To Harvey, it felt good just to be able to let loose. He really loved Donna, no denying it now. He hadn't been _this happy _since they'd slept together, all those many, many years ago. He held her close, every inch of his body against her back and legs. It made her ache for him but she kept herself together, somehow.

"I can't believe it took a lawsuit to get us together," she mumbled with closed eyes, her body rocking back against his. She heard him chuckle and he pressed his lips to her neck, emitting a little moan from her mouth. "Suddenly, I'm not sorry about everything that's happened. All the trouble I've been in, all the trouble I've caused for you, it all seems worth it." They both smiled softly, each knowing that tomorrow was a new day. Tomorrow would be hard to deal with, with everything at the firm seeming to crash down on them, but tonight, tonight was theirs. Yes, Harvey very much liked Donna's second request.

Couples and friends around them seemed to be off in their own little worlds, just as they were. They liked it that way, though.

"I meant it when I said I couldn't be _me _without _you_, Donna," he whispered to her, his voice husky. She just nodded, a little smile tugging at her lips. "I know," she told him and she earned a chuckle from the man. "I have another request to add to my list of conditions," she said. "Let me fire that little bugger that's working for you right now. I know he's a temp. but he rearranged my _entire _filing system and that pisses me off."

The two danced the night away, knowing they'd have wicked hangovers in the morning and just not caring. They even spent the night together, catching up on some much needed love making. In the morning, she dressed in her favorite green dress. It hugged her curves perfectly and she knew Harvey would like it.

With her head held high, she walked through the front door of her law firm, ready to take on the day. She wouldn't let anything stop her because this was what she _wanted_, what she _needed_. It was what she felt was right to do. She needed the job just as much as she needed Harvey.

When Louis apologized to her, she'd never been happier. The two had been friends for years and somewhere in her heart, she knew the words he'd said when he practically badgered her, needed to come out. It just sucks that it had to be her that got caught in the crossfire and torn apart on stand.

Everything was beginning to look up again, though. Harvey might not have fought for her before but now he was fighting to keep her. He knew he'd gone wrong and that made her feel better than she would have if he'd fought from the very beginning. He was fighting to fix the things he'd done wrong. He was _trying._ That's what made all the difference.

Yes, perhaps coming back wasn't such a bad idea after all.

She looked over at Harvey as she settled back into her desk and he gave her a little wink. She couldn't help but smile, knowing that they were okay, and that was what mattered the most. It had always been him. Always. It sure hadn't happened overnight, but she had fallen for him and fallen hard. It was an amazing thing to know he felt something for her in return and that wouldn't be letting her go.

**(Author's note: I seriously advise y'all to listen to the songs that I put in here, it'd help with the imagery a lot, seeing as I didn't put lyrics in like I usually do. They're good tunes, too. That's the shit I listen to but honestly, I really really think the Grateful Dead and Solomon Burke must have spots in Harvey's record collection. It just makes sense... Sheesh. *wink* Hope you guys enjoyed. In case you didn't see, this was a sort of sequel to The Other Time.)**


End file.
